


Robot Knowledge

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Dean, Curious Dean, Fluff, M/M, Solider Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is curious about humanity, he seeks to learn as much as possible about his human friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Knowledge

Dean is fascinated with Castiel’s body. It is different from the thousands of androids he was created with, metal frames and empty minds surrounded Dean every day. His creator discarded him like a broken toaster.  


‘Button.’ Dean chirps, his eyes flashing blue collecting all the information about this human as he can. Cas will often find him sat on the floor in his study, books fanned out around him. His eyes an ocean blue, a sea full of knowledge waiting to be learnt. In times like these Cas selfishly misses the emerald green of Dean’s normal eyes. 

He is amazed at Dean’s gentle fingers. Dean was crafted into a perfect solider. He only knows the touch of violence, yet here he is touching him with fingers so gentle and so loving for a second Cas almost forgets Dean isn’t human. 

He feel’s Dean’s warm, manufactured breaths over his stomach. the android rests between his legs, exploring Cas’s torso. Cautious fingers poke around his stomach, ruffling through the light scattering of hair trailing down to his crotch. 

He laughs.

‘Laughter button’ Dean proclaims, ask he looks up at Cas for conformation. The green forest behind his lashes seem to go on for miles. He sweeps his fingers over Cas’s belly button, poking him. Cas pants out little huffs of air. Giggles filling their bedroom as Dean carries on poking his stomach. 

Sweeping his fingers over Dean’s freckled cheeks, Cas shakes his head. ‘Belly button.' Cas says, 'it provides a human fetus with nutrition.’ He explains, capturing Dean’s hand between his own. 

Dean raises his eyebrows, poking the belly button again. Cas’s laughs ‘Laughter button.’ Dean’s eyes flash blue, a smile curving his plump lips.


End file.
